


An Unfortuate Event

by thatshiphasbeensunk



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshiphasbeensunk/pseuds/thatshiphasbeensunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt feels like crap, and Dom is there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortuate Event

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for sickfics, and I love Matthew Daddario, hence this. This is my first fic in like 5 years, so please be kind and let me know if there's anything that I should fix!
> 
> Don't own, etc.

It started the night before. They had just finished a long day of shooting, and by the end of the day, Matthew felt pretty terrible. Headache, exhaustion, and hot and cold flashes had creeped up on him slowly, before seemingly just exploding into a giant, uncomfortable mess by the time he got home. Trudging into his bedroom, he barely had the energy to take his jeans and shoes off before collapsing into bed. Despite the exhaustion weighing him down, his throbbing head was preventing him from falling asleep right away, and he wished for some painkillers to appear in his hand by some miracle. 

Eventually, he fell asleep, but the hot and cold flashes that refused to go away woke him up almost every hour, and had him either kicking off his blankets in frustration, sweating profusely, or scrambling to pull them around himself in a cocoon to stop himself from shivering. By the time he had to wake up at 6 to go to the table read for the next episode, he had been up for an hour, and was feeling like complete shit. 

Longingly, he laid in bed thinking about how much he wanted to skip the table read, but he knew that that wouldn't fly. The producers had made it very clear that unless you were in the hospital or dead, the table reading was a requirement. He forced himself up and into the shower, because as tired as he was, he was still unwilling to show up smelly and gross, even if he wasn't going to do his hair or wear anything attractive. Hoping that the shower would make him feel a little better, he waited, shivering, in the bathroom for the water to heat up. When he got out of the shower, he threw on his most comfortable hoodie and sweats, and chose to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He downed some painkillers for his head and his aching body, and, after seeing the thermometer in his medicine cabinet, figured he should at least check how much damage there was. Waiting until it beeped, he got his things together slowly, and slumped down onto the couch. The small beeping sounds jolted him, and he realized that he had started to nod off. Sighing, he pulled the thermometer out and checked the number. 102.1 degrees. He groaned, fevers were never fun, but for Matthew, they tended to end with him puking. 

Just as he got up to put it back into the cabinet, Dom pulled up outside and honked. They carpooled together most days, and Matthew was especially thankful that he didn’t have to drive today. He headed out to the car, collapsing into the seat.

“Mate, what’s wrong with you,” Dom asked in concern, taking in Matthew’s pale complexion, the bags under his glassy eyes, and his lethargic movements. 

“Don’t feel good.” Matt said, letting his head fall on the cold glass window. 

“Shouldn’t you just stay home? You look bloody awful.” Dom said, reaching out to feel Matthew’s forehead. “And you’re hot.”

“I have a fever.” Matt said in a resigned voice. “And I feel awful, but we have to go, table read today.” 

Dom sighed, feeling bad. He knew that the producers wanted everyone present, but he felt terrible just looking at Matthew. He could almost feel the other boy’s headache by looking at his pinched face. “What’s wrong, can I get you anything?”

“Headache, body hurts, stomach feels off.” Matt said, his voice soft. “Do you have any water?” 

Dom passed him a bottle and sighed again, before driving down to the studio. Matt has almost fallen asleep by the time they arrived, and Dom gently shook Matt’s shoulder to let him know that they were there. He got out of the car slowly, and headed directly to a spot at the table, where he sat down, feeling weak. Dom followed closely, watching him. Catching a glimpse of Harry and Alberto, who were at the refreshments table, he made eye contact shortly before nodding at Matt, who had his head down on the table. They gave him questioning looks, and Dom patted Matt on the shoulder before heading over to explain the situation and grab another water bottle. 

“What’s going on with Matt?” Alberto whispered, looking at him across the room. 

“He’s feeling pretty ill,” Dom said “he’s got a fever.” 

“I can tell just from looking at him.” Harry said, with a frown. “Shouldn’t he be at home?” 

“Yeah, I was just going to go and talk to Ed and see what I can do.” Dom said, but they all knew that it was pointless. Matt was already there, and the producers had strict rules about attendance. 

“Good luck.” Alberto said, concerned. 

Dom quickly went back to where Matt was sitting, patting him again. Matt sat up slowly, and gave a grateful smile to Dom when he gave him the water. 

“Try and look pathetic, I’m going to go and see if I can get you out of here. You should be in bed.” Dom said to Matt, who groaned and tried to object. Before he could say anything else though, Dom had already left. 

“Hey Dom, what’s up?” Ed, the show's creator, said, as he saw Dom walking toward him. 

“Ed, I know the table readings are really important, but is there any way that I can take Matt home? He’s feeling really sick, and I don’t think that he should be out of bed” Dom said, doing his best to make Matt seem as pitiful as he could. 

Ed looked back over to the table, and frowned as he took in Matt’s colorless face and his messy hair. He was sipping the water slowly, looking awful. Kat was next to him, her face troubled, and she reached up to feel his forehead. Dom gave a silent sigh of relief, maybe Ed would go easy on Matt and let him go home. 

“I’m sorry he’s not feeling great, we’ll try to get this done as quick as possible. There aren’t many Alec scenes, so he shouldn’t have too many lines in the episode, I think he’ll be okay.” 

Dom grimaced, he had expected that, but he was also hoping for a difference response.

“Okay, I’ll let him know.” Dom said, walking back over to take his seat next to Matt, and giving him an apologetic face as the other producers started to introduce the script. 

They made it about halfway through the script before the trouble started. Matt had only had some lines, as Ed promised, but his voice was pretty weak as he delivered them. It drew the attention of the other actors, but the producers didn’t say anything, which both Dom and Matt were grateful for. Ed must have given them a head’s up. It seemed like everything was okay, but after about 25 minutes, Dom noticed that Matt’s breathing had sped up. He looked over at him, seeing how Matt had bent forward, closing his eyes, and one of his hands was over his stomach protectively. Em and Kat were in the middle of a scene, so Dom discreetly leaned down to see what was going on.

“You okay, Matt?” He asked. 

“No, I feel like I’m going to be sick.” Matt said shakily, and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, taking deep breaths through his nose. Dom looked around hurriedly, spotting a trashcan just a few feet from them. Matt brought his hand up to his mouth, and Dom jumped up, quickly grabbing the bin and pushing it under Matt’s head just as he threw up. 

He rubbed Matt’s back as he was sick, and held his shaking body steady. He knew that he had drawn attention to them, not only because he had missed a line while he was talking to Matt, but because of the scene he had made as he jumped up. Then, of course, Matt was puking, and there was no way that was inconspicuous. Choosing to ignore the staring eyes, he looked back down at Matt, who seemed to have finished puking, at least for the time being. 

Matt, coughing, fought to catch his breath for a moment before he looked up. Groaning when he saw everyone staring at him, he ducked his head again, trying to ignore his rolling stomach. Kat, who was on his other side, held his arm firmly. She was saying something to him, but it was hard to focus. 

“Let’s take a five minute break!” someone called, and Matt was relieved that for at least a few minutes, there wouldn’t be 30 people staring at him. One of the producers came over with a first aid kit, and Dom persuaded him to allow his temperature to be taken. 103.2 degrees this time. No wonder he felt so shitty. He barely noticed as Dom got up to talk to Ed, but when he came back, he was thankful for the message. 

“Ed said that I could take you home Matt,” Dom said “he said he’s sorry for not realizing how bad you felt.” Matt nodded in relief, but put his head in his hands as the movement made him dizzy. 

“Are you okay?” Kat asked him, and Matt jumped a little as he realized that she was still there. 

“I’m a little bit out of it, I think.” Matt said slowly. “I’m dizzy.” Dom glanced at Kat, worried. 

“When’s the last time you ate?” Dom asked. 

“Yesterday at lunch maybe?” Matt said, lifting his head out of his hands. “I started feeling crappy last night.”

“Okay, well I’m going to take you home, and then you need to eat something,” Dom said, choosing to ignore Matt’s groan at the thought of food. “Do you feel okay to stand up?”

Matt considered the question. His stomach wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was before he was sick, but he was still nauseas. His head hurt, and he was exhausted and dizzy, but he didn’t feel like he couldn’t move at least. 

“Yeah, I can stand up.” Matt was secretly thankful for the hand that Dom offered him, and he braced himself as Dom helped pull him up out of the chair. As soon as he was upright, his vision began to darken, and he clutched at Dom’s shoulder. 

“Matt? You gonna pass out, mate?” Dom asked, supporting most of his friend’s weight. Kat looked at the pair anxiously. 

“Alberto, can you help?” She asked the other boy, who had been watching the proceedings worriedly. He quickly jumped up and hooked his hand around Matt’s waist, while Dom put Matt’s arm over his shoulder. 

“M okay..” Matt said, “I’m just dizzy, give me a sec.” They waited patiently for a minute, until Matt nodded, and then they slowly walked him out to the car. He collapsed into the passenger seat, tired from walking that far, even though most of his weight was on Dom and Alberto. Dom drove home carefully, watching for any sign that Matt was uncomfortable, but he had fallen asleep almost immediately. 

Dom woke him up when they arrived, and helped him into bed, planning on staying the night to help watch Matt. “Thanks, Dom,” Matt mumbled as he fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be less embarrassing, and that he would feel a little bit better. 

“Don’t worry Matt, that’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
